


Beneath the Qliphoth

by RazorFire12



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, DMC5 SPOILERS, Incest, M/M, Top Dante, soft!Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorFire12/pseuds/RazorFire12
Summary: After destroying the Qliphoth the twins share a heartfelt moment.Vergil feels more of his human side than normal, Dante will enjoy it while it lasts.





	Beneath the Qliphoth

After landing in the underworld Dante takes a look at his surroundings.

“I can handle this on my own.” Comes Vergil’s, for once lighthearted, voice.

Dante’s heart clenches at the bittersweet knowledge Vergil would return to his life of loneliness if it made Dante happier to be in the human realm.

“Gotta keep my eye on you, remember?” He replies with a chuckle, unable to stop a loving gaze directed at his brother.

Vergil can’t hold back his bright smile. Dante choosing him over all else, he doesn’t care for the reason, he’s wanted to be loved all this time and here’s Dante giving him a chance. It’s almost enough to break him in this state but he can’t focus on that right now, they have business to attend to first.

After getting rid of the final parts of the Qliphoth Dante wills his sword away and the twins give each other a relaxed smile, everything finally over and alone at last.  
Seeing Vergil’s carefree smile is enough for Dante to finally reveal the feelings he’s kept under lock and key for decades, his heart feels full to bursting and he just wants to kiss his brother so much in that moment but he doesn’t want to scare Vergil. He decides letting Vergil figure it out on his own would be enough.. a push couldn’t hurt though.

“You know, this is the second time I’ve fallen for you. First time in the literal sense though.” Dante says cockily as he closes the distance between himself and his beautiful brother. His eyes flicker to Yamato, waiting for her bite.

Vergil fixes Dante with a confused expression for a minute before realisation dawns on him. “Oh.” A blush rises on the elder’s cheeks. Part of him wants to comment that Dante didn’t fall he jumped but his heart is aching and twisting, equal parts overjoyed at Dante’s confession and devastated at what his weakness has cost them. He grips Yamato tighter.

Dante chuckles, eyes raising to Vergil’s, “I see you haven’t changed, still lose your words when something hits that hidden heart of yours.”

Vergil gives a half-hearted glare.  
Dante finally closes the gap between them completely, arms raising to encompass Vergil slowly as if the other man might feel trapped and his fight or flight response would take hold.

Vergil allows it but his body stiffens, too unused to positive physical interaction after all his years fighting just to survive. He wills away Yamato and raises his own, encircling Dante and pulling him close to complete the embrace, gently at first then tight, clutching leather in his fists as if Dante would vanish if he didn’t hold on. He buries his face in Dante’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply.

Dante gasps at the feel of two hands buried in his coat and the lack of Yamato’s sheath or at least her hilt against him. In his youth he may have had a joking jab at Vergil but in his years he’s learnt when to hold his tongue and now is very much one of those times. Vergil is being uncharacteristically vulnerable. Leaving himself unarmed in Dante’s embrace. Dante realises that in this moment the wrong words might just break Vergil and that thought staggers Dante, his brother is fragile, his brother is human.

“I have missed you more than you can imagine, brother.” Vergil whispers into his brother’s coat, half wishing Dante wouldn’t hear the confession.

Dante squeezes Vergil tighter in his arms, “Not nearly as much as I have missed you, I promise you that.”

Vergil gives a scoffing laugh, “Have to be better, even in this?”

“No one can love anyone as much as I love you so no one can miss anyone as much as I’ve missed you.” Dante softly speaks into his ear.

Vergil nuzzles into Dante’s shoulder at that, knees threatening to buckle. He inwardly curses this weakness for this man, trust Dante to abuse it whether the man knows it or not.

“Lost for words again, Verge? I’m really doing a number on you today.” The younger says, smug smile evident in his voice.

“Shut it.” Vergil hisses. “My time spent split has some.. side effects upon rejoining, it seems. Emotions affect me more than they ever used to. It is.. difficult to control. Don’t worry, dear brother, I will be back to my usual self once I have adapted.”

“What if I don’t want you to? What if I want to hold you like this when I feel like it, without getting stabbed?” Dante asks.

“Selfish, brother. I want to feel like myself again. Do my desires mean nothing to you?” Vergil growls angrily but doesn’t move to disentangle from his brother.

Dante laughs, shaking his head. “They mean everything to me. You’re not allowed to leave my sight so I need to give you a reason to stay. I just meant, at least with me, share this side of you.”

Vergil says nothing to that, struggling to find the words.

After a few beats of silence Dante’s impatience gets the best of him. “Would you stab me if I kissed you? I really want to kiss you right now.” The younger asks, knowing being run through would be worth it all the same.

“He who desires but acts not breeds pestilence.” Vergil smirks but the nervous twitch to it gives away his insecurity.

Dante wastes no time, he places a hand under Vergil’s chin to direct his brother’s eyes directly to his own as he slowly leans in for a chaste kiss, a brief touching of lips before pulling away. He smiles fondly as Vergil’s eyes had closed and his brother tried to follow his lips. He grants the continuation of the kiss, letting Vergil lead so he doesn’t push too far too soon. Vergil may come across as unbreakable but Dante now knows that’s just his pride talking and underneath that he’s very insecure and lonely. Dante vows to fix that.

 

They travel for a few hours alternating between fighting demons, friendly spars and tender embraces. Dante has noticed his entire being has begun to cry out for Vergil, a deep longing fills him when they’re more than a few feet apart. It’s a deeper need than he’s ever known, deeper still than the void left by his brother’s ‘death’. His face must have given away his turmoil this time as Vergil is in his personal space within moments.

“Everything alright, brother? I do not smell your blood but were you injured anywhere?” The elder twin asks as he circles Dante, checking him over with obvious concern.

Dante shakes his head, blood roaring in his ears at his brother’s closeness. “Verge.. I think I need you.”

Vergil meets Dante’s eyes and tilts his head in question. “How so?”

Dante gestures to his tented crotch. “Honestly, Verge, being this close to you has me hornier than I’ve been in my life and I need to be inside you, if you’re willing of course. If not I’ll need some privacy, not that I wouldn’t let you watch! I’d love that but I don’t think I could contr-”

Vergil cuts Dante’s rambling off with a quick kiss then looks away, unwilling to face Dante when he himself is about to speak what is most likely foolishness. “..I am willing to submit.” Vergil mutters.

Dante cups Vergil’s face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “I don’t want your submission, you colossal dumbass! I want to make love to you.”

Vergil’s face flushes at the admission, ignoring the insult for once. He nods, shrugs off his coat then fumbles at his vest with shaking hands but they get nowhere, “Blast! I look forward to this foolishness of mine fading, I do not like being so..” Vergil growls in frustration.

Dante chuckles lightly. “Allow me.” He works on divesting Vergil of the rest of his clothes, kissing each new inch of skin that’s revealed. Vergil reaches to undo Dante’s own in kind but is stopped as gentle hands grasp his still shaking ones. “Let me do all the work. You just keep looking stunning, you’re doing perfectly so far.”

The eldest begrudgingly nods and lets Dante strip them both and lay him back against Dante’s coat that he placed down to keep Vergil from getting too dirty. Vergil curses losing his silver tongue when strong emotions course through him, wanting to tell Dante so many things. Perhaps his pride is to blame for this too.

As if knowing, Dante whispers into Vergil’s ear, “You don’t need to say anything, like this your body is honest enough. Hell, that you’re allowing me to do this instead of severing my dick with Yamato is proof enough that you want this and that you’re looking at me like that tells me that you love me too.”

Vergil gasps, his gaze turning uncertain.

Dante pulls back slightly and meets his brother’s gaze with his own, full of love, lust and longing. “I do, you know.. love you. You and I never talked about feelings, I never thought we had to but I was wrong. I won’t have you doubting me ever again. I’ll ask this now while we’re not in the heat of the moment.. can I claim you?”

Vergil’s eyes widen further and he studies Dante’s face, searching his face for signs of malice, a jest perhaps or of uncertainty but finds only love, desire and conviction. He gives a slow, cautious nod of his consent.

Dante’s bright smile at that could rival the sun in its intensity and warmth, “I’d love nothing more than for you to do the same. I’m yours, Vergil, always have been and always will be.”

Vergil does his best to fight the urge to turn away and hide his face but Dante’s honesty deserves honesty in kind so Vergil lets him see his reaction in the soft, loving smile, the adoration and devotion in his eyes as well as the pure heat he feels at the thought of claiming Dante as his.

“When you’re like this you don’t need words. Like this I can understand you.” Dante grins.

Vergil rolls his eyes, deciding to spread his legs for Dante to urge the man on instead of punching him for making Vergil feel too emotionally exposed.

Dante makes a space for himself between his brother’s thighs instantly and laves open-mouthed kisses down Vergil’s neck, using a hand on each pec to tweak his nipples.

Vergil barely suppresses a moan in time with the back of his hand, hips arching up into Dante.

Dante’s officially had enough of Vergil’s pride. It’s cute sometimes but Dante just wants his brother to completely let go for once so he grasps both of Vergil’s hands in one of his own and pins them above his older brother’s head with a growl. “Showing how good you feel is not weakness! Dammit, Vergil!” He rests his forehead on Vergil’s, eyes boring into his with fiery intensity. “I love everything about you, I will not use anything against you! You let go of Yamato earlier now would it kill you to trust me in this? I will tell you over and over how much I love you until your thick skull finally accepts it!”

Vergil has no choice but to nod, Dante instantly smiles softly before he resumes mapping Vergil’s body with a slick tongue and wandering hands, Vergil keeps his own hands above his head, right where Dante had left them.

By the time Dante’s mouth reaches his brother’s cock said brother is sporting a full-body blush, chest heaving and hips writhing as moans and needy whimpers leave his lips.

Vergil reaches a hand down to grip Dante’s hair tightly just as his tongue is about to make the connection to straining flesh and the elder’s cock twitches at the sight. He has to summon more strength than he’d like to admit just to speak. “Dante.. any further teasing and I promise you this won’t last. I demand to reach my end while impaled upon you and you must finish inside.. I need it.”

Dante admits to rushing the prep work after that but doubts anyone could blame him. Vergil’s unexpected dirty talk really got him going and his voice hoarse with need only adds to Dante’s own. Dante opens Vergil as gently and as swiftly as impatient hands can before spitting in his hand, coating his cock and gently easing it in.

Vergil arches his back, trying to take more faster than Dante allows. “You have stabbed me more times than I care to count, you will not break me so get on with it!” Vergil snarls in impatience and need.

Dante gives a cheeky grin. “Forgive me for wanting to savour the moment, asshole.”

Vergil relaxes back at that, frustration taking a backseat to the tender feelings that swell in his chest.

Once fully seated within his brother, Dante presses his body against his twin’s, chest to chest and Vergil’s cock trapped between them. He starts slowly rocking his hips, kissing and nipping at Vergil’s jaw.

Vergil lifts his legs to wrap them around Dante’s waist, his arms looping around his brother’s neck. Every sound that would leave his lips is welcomed into Dante’s eager ears.

Everything about this first sexual encounter screams love and so much more. It’s almost too much for Vergil to take and he’s approaching climax far sooner than he’d like but he chooses not to hold back, he’s sure there will be more in the future and he looks forward to those.

Vergil’s breath comes faster then, his back arching and nails digging red streaks into Dante’s back that are healed the moment they’re made.

Noticing Vergil’s impending orgasm Dante hovers his teeth over the junction of his brother’s shoulder and neck, once more asking permission.

Vergil’s hips buck unconsciously at the barely-there touch. “Yes! Claim me, brother!”

Needing nothing further Dante bites down hard enough to draw blood, causing Vergil to writhe, buck and moan. As the elder’s climax hits he bites down into Dante at the same spot, blood trickling from the wound.  
The overstimulation of the claiming bite, Vergil’s seed smearing on their working bodies and Vergil’s body clamping around him send Dante over the edge as well, filling his brother with a cry of his name.

Dante’s hips slow to a halt and he stays still a moment to catch his breath. He gently pulls out and lays beside his brother, “Feeling loved yet, Verge?” Dante asks.

Vergil relaxes bonelessly into the ground, trusting Dante to be alert if anything comes. “Admittedly, more than I ever have. You make me feel whole. I also thoroughly enjoy knowing you are mine.” He purrs, looking at Dante’s fresh bite mark, “Don’t get used to me being this.. openly sentimental though. It is only a side-effect as I mentioned before.”

Dante holds his hands up defensively, “Not complaining. It’s just nice not to have to read between the lines with you for a change so I’ll enjoy it while it lasts.”  
Vergil just smiles.

After a much-needed rest with the twins taking turns keeping watch, they get ready and resume their trek to one of the places Vergil knows Yamato can slice through to reach the human realm.

“Can’t believe you’re coming back with me, Verge. You have no idea how long I fantasised about this.”

Vergil smirks, “We have plenty of time to go through your ‘fantasies’, brother. I have some of my own. Such as showing you a proper demon’s claiming. I won’t be gentle.” He promises, letting out a seductive purr before schooling his face into stoicism. “But first I have a son to get back to and a brother I need to dote on without spoiling.”

Dante laughs, “You’re going to love Nero even more once you get to know him and as for not spoiling me, jokes on you there - just having you with me spoils me. I’d trade all the pizzas and sundaes in the world just to be with you a minute longer.”

“Oh, good, then you won’t mind me changing your diet. No more junk food for you, little brother.” Vergil grins, his pride swelling at being able to talk while his heart is alight with emotion from his brother’s words. Perhaps he is getting used to being loved.

Dante balks and runs ahead a little just to turn on Vergil, walking backwards as he speaks. “Hey! That’s not fair! You don’t really mean that, do ya Verge?”

Vergil just smirks and keeps walking. He owes Nero so much for stopping their fight, he’s going to try his hardest to be the father he needs once they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write often and publish even less so because of anxiety.  
> So while I appreciate constructive criticism I do ask you be gentle.


End file.
